It's C.R.A.S.H./Transcript
Episode 11: It's C.R.A.S.H. (Mich, California, and C.J. are seen riding around in San Fierro.) Mich: I can't fucking believe she would ditch this! California: That's Adagio for ya. Doesn't matter now, she backed out of a chance to prove anything good to us. C.J.: Still have those other ones. Mich: Yeah. I think I can work with Aria and Sonata. (Something shows up in the car out of nowhere.) Epsilon: Mich. Did you miss me? Mich: Hey, Church. Yes I did, buddy. Epsilon: Aw, so you did miss me. Anyway, that's not why I'm here. The reason why I'm here is because you guys are about to be pulled over in three, two, and one... (Epsilon disappears. The sound of police sirens are heard. Mich pulls the car over. Three officers step out of the police cruiser. C.R.A.S.H.'s theme plays.) Tenpenny: Driver and Passengers, step out of the vehicle. (The trio steps out of the car.) Tenpenny: Step back slowly. STOP! (The trio got on their knees and are cuffed. Tenpenny frisks C.J. and takes his money.) Tenpenny: Well, what do we have here, Carl? Drug money? C.J.: Hell no, Officer Tenpenny. Tenpenny: Sure it ain't. Get in the car. (The officers put Carl in the car. They leave without the Freelancers.) Mich: Shit. That's C.R.A.S.H. for ya, Cal. California: Tell me about it. Mich: Church, the cuffs. Epsilon: One moment! (Epsilon removes the bolts on both the cuffs worn by Mich and California.) Epsilon: Aaand DONE! (The two break free. Meanwhile, C.R.A.S.H. arrive with Carl to an abandoned wearhouse. Carl is cuffed to a chair.) Tenpenny: Well Carl, I told a friend you were here. He would like to meet you. Bulgarin: Hello, C.J. C.J.: Hey, ain't you that fucked up Russian dude? Bulgarin: Shame. You better watch yourself when you speak to me. If you don't, your head will be on my wall. C.J.: Dude, you're crazy! Tenepenny: Don't bullshit him, Carl! Pulaski: Yeah! Don't bullshit him, Carl! Bulgarin: So, you will tell me where Sirens are? C.J.: FUCK YOU! Bulgarin: That's a shame.. C.J.: I just lost my Mom, man! I ain't letting my boys down! Bulgarin: Huh. My heart is bleeding. (Bulgarin walks off a little bit.) Timur: You want I should pay visit to his garage? Bulgarin: Not yet. I think there's always a price in this city. ???: You won't have to go there! (Mich and his team shows up.) Bulgarin: (Russian) Kill them!! (Bulgarin and C.R.A.S.H. runs off. The heroes then kill Bulgarin's men and rescues C.J.) C.J.: Thanks for coming back for me, man! Mich: No problem. Here. (Tosses an MP5 to C.J.) (The team gets into the car.) Mich: Back to the garage! (The team returns to the garage.) Mich: So far, nothing anymore major is going on with these guys as far as retaliation goes. California: Guys! You won't believe this! Looks like the Didact returned! Mich: Shit! What do we do?! California: Nothing. He's been taken care of. It seems our two old friends, Agents Carolina and Washington helped stop him. Mich: Carolina and Wash? Sonata: (from afar) RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! Pinkie: Huh? They're here!! Mich: Everyone, get ready!! C.J.: Hold up! C.R.A.S.H. wouldn't attack like this! Aria: Who else here wants us dead?! (A person resembling a RED Soldier arrives.) Painis Cupcake: I Am Painis Cupcake. I will eat you! (creepy smile.) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Coolautiz Category:Fire Rebellion Chronicles Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion Chronicles Category:San Fierro Arc Category:Bulgarin Arc Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline